The Dragon Blade
by MerlinEmrys22
Summary: Formerly called 'Red Cloaked Glory'. Arya has always dreamed of being a Knight, but is held back by the fact she's a girl. Heading to Camelot, she becomes Queen Guinevere's maid, training to join the Knights every day. Her new friends Merlin and Elissa show her a new way of life, and help her on the great adventure of love. Merlin/OC, a bit of Gwaine/OC, magic reveal. Re-writing :)
1. Arrival

The white stone towers of Camelot castle loomed above me as I rode over the peak of a hill. The walls were tall and ominous, almost glowing in the late afternoon sunlight.

I smiled to myself and patted my horse Marchog's head. His name meant Knight in my mother's native tongue. He had been a gift to me from my friends back home in Greenford, before I'd had to leave for Camelot after my father died.

I flicked my dark fringe out of my eyes, squinting in the sun and guiding Marchog down the hill towards the city. Today was the beginning of my whole new life in Camelot.

I arrived in the lower town an hour later. Riding Marchog carefully through the paths, I headed for the stables, trying to take in my surroundings.

Market stalls were everywhere I looked, people rushing around and talking amicably. Horses were led around and a crowd gathered around a lute player, his gentle music filling the air. I felt at home already, though I'd only just arrived.

I found the stables soon enough, and got off Marchog before leading him to a stableboy. I thanked the tall, red-haired boy before heading in the direction of the castle.

I quickly found my way to the servants' quarters. My mother had found me a job as Queen Guinevere's maid before I left, an enviable position, and I was grateful for the job.

My room was small and round, with a small bed and wardrobe inside. A window looked out across the courtyard and I could see a training ring in the distance.

There was a knock on my door as I finished unpacking my bag, and I looked up, wondering who it could be. A man perhaps a few years older than me, with ebony hair and blue eyes, appeared in the doorway.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Merlin, I'm King Arthur's manservant.. I was sent to come and get you for a counsel meeting." He pulled a face. "Counsel meetings are boring. What's your name?"

"Arya Fletcher," I said. "I only arrived this morning."

Merlin grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I'll have to show you around later."

I smiled and followed him out of the room, towards the counsel chambers. He seemed nice, and I could use a friend here.

We arrived as the meeting began. Royals I could only assume were King Arthur and Queen Guinevere sat at the head of the table, and some men sat with them. The Knights of Camelot lined one side of the long table.

Merlin and I stood to one side as the meeting dragged on. Finally it finished and I was introduced to the King and Queen, my heart pounding. What if I said something stupid in front of the two most important people in Camelot?

I didn't need to worry. King Arthur was tall, blonde and blue-eyed, a friendly man dressed all in red. Queen Guinevere had coffee-coloured skin with dark hair and eyes, kind and sweet.

"You must be Arya," she said. "It's lovely to meet you."

I smiled shyly. "An honour to meet you, my lady."

She giggled. "Just call me Gwen."

I nodded and smiled, following her out of the counsel chambers to her room to begin my job as her maidservant.

That evening, Merlin appeared in my doorway again.

"I said I'd show you round," he grinned, and I laughed.

"Lead the way," I said, following him out of the room.

He showed me around the castle, telling me stories of what had happened in the five years he'd been here. He said he was twenty-three, and he was from a village on the border of Cenred's kingdom called Ealdor.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm nineteen, and I'm from Greenford," I said. "It's near the Forest of Ascetir."

Merlin nodded. "I think I've been there before."

We stopped outside the kitchen. "This is where you'll need to get food," Merlin explained. "The cook's usually alright but she hits you over the head with a spoon if you steal bread, or dumplings, or anything actually."

I giggled, as a girl about my age emerged from the kitchen. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and she smiled at Merlin and I.

"Evening, Merlin! What's your name?" she asked me.

"Arya Fletcher," I replied, smiling. "I'm the Queen's maid."

The girl grinned. "I'm Elissa Ravenstone. I work in the kitchen."

I smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

She giggled. "Pleased to meet you too. I have to go.. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Bye."

She headed off down the corridor, waving as she left, and I waved back. Merlin chuckled.

"Looks like you've got a new friend."

The next morning dawned warm and sunny, a perfect summer's day. I got dressed in my simple maid's dress and headed to the kitchen to retrieve Gwen's breakfast.

As I left clutching a plate of food, Merlin appeared round the corner but didn't see me. He looked tired and ruffled, as though he'd got up late. I giggled. He probably had.

Arriving in the Queen's chambers, I gave her breakfast and helped her dress. She allowed me the morning off, to adjust to the castle.

"It's scary being new," she said, and I nodded. "I used to be the Lady Morgana's maid."

I frowned. "Who's Morgana?"

She looked sad. "She used to be King Uther's ward. But she betrayed Camelot, and she was defeated last year. Arthur was very close to her before she left, he took her death hard."

I shook my head. "That must have been terrible."

Gwen nodded, before smiling slightly. "You should go, you don't want to be stuck here all day." She laughed and I smiled, taking my leave.

I wandered the castle for a while before going back to my room. I grabbed my sword and went out to the training ring I'd seen, practising on the straw dummies strewn around the edge. A knight appeared out of the shadows, with long dark hair he kept flicking out of his eyes.

"You're quite good," he said, and I smiled. "I'm Gwaine."

I nodded. "Arya Fletcher," I smiled, though a little bored of constantly introducing myself. "You must be a knight."

He nodded. "Along with Elyan, Percival and Leon. There aren't many knights at the minute."

I grinned, and he looked thoughtful. "Do you want to fight?"

I nodded eagerly, and he grinned, eyes sparkling.

We moved into the ring, facing each other. His hand moved slightly after a few seconds and I parried his blow, pleased I'd seen it coming.

He struck again, and I blocked it, trying to get an attack in. I finally managed to get his side after a few attempts, and disarmed him.

We stopped, panting and grinning.

"You're good," he said, "very good."

I smiled. "Thank you.. I used to practise a lot."

He grinned. "So did I, but there hasn't been much going on lately to fight against."

I laughed, and he held out his hand. I shook it, giggling.

"Good fighting, young Arya." he said. I laughed.

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

He bowed mockingly and left, waving. I waved back as I headed towards the castle once again.


	2. Attack

The next fortnight flew by in a rush of serving Gwen, seeing Merlin and Elissa and training. I tried to train whenever I could, but I found myself spending more and more time with my new friends instead, though Elissa was also a talented swordswoman and loved training. I found I had a lot in common with the young kitchen maid, and I felt comfortable around Merlin.

One hazy Monday evening, Elissa and I took a walk around the castle. Elissa was chattering away about Sir Gwaine, who she was interested in.

"He's so nice," she said, "and he's ever so good looking.. He'd never be interested in a kitchen maid, though."

I thought about this for a moment.

"He might," I said. "After all, King Arthur married a serving girl."

Elissa grinned. "I suppose."

She took her leave a few minutes later, saying goodbye as she headed back to the servants' quarters. I looked out of a large window overlooking the Lower Town.

Was there anyone I liked more than a friend? The first person who came to mind was Merlin. He always made me feel at ease, and I'd become close to him in the two weeks I'd been in Camelot. I'd never really liked anyone before. It was a strange feeling, yet sweet.

There was a noise behind me and the man himself appeared out of a doorway. He grinned and came to stand with me.

"Evening." he said. I smiled, noticing his eyes sparkling.

We chatted amicably for a while, before Merlin left. I sighed as I turned towards the servants' quarters. My mind was racing with thoughts of Merlin and his deep eyes and the way he smiled.

I'd really fallen for him.

I woke up the next morning, remembering I'd been allowed the day off. Merlin had as well, because Arthur and Gwen were riding out to visit a village, without Merlin for once.

I wandered the castle, wondering vaguely what Merlin would be doing, and went to see to Marchog. To my surprise, Merlin was in the stables.

I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air before laughing as he turned around.

"Good morning to you too," he said. I giggled, looking over his shoulder.

"Is this your horse?" I asked, gesturing to the elegant chestnut he was tending to.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Her name's Fioled. It means Violet in her seller's language.. Is that your horse?" he gestured to Marchog.

"Yes," I said. "His name's Marchog."

"Meaning Knight?" he asked, tilting his head.

I nodded. "In my mother's native tongue."

He grinned. "I've learnt a little of that language."

I smiled. "My mother taught me a little, but not much. It's the language of the Old Religion, she said."

Merlin nodded. "I- had heard."

I grinned, and so did he.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked, and I smiled.

"I'd love to."

We rode out to the forest, stopping by a lake and dismounting our horses. It was surrounded by trees and a mountain could be seen in the distance. It was beautiful, but I sensed it had a meaning for Merlin.

"It's lovely here," I said. "How did you find it?"

Merlin looked upset, and I knew I'd asked the wrong question.

"Don't worry-"

"It's fine." he said. "It's just.. A lot has happened here. It's the Lake of Avalon.. My friend Lancelot was buried here. And a girl I loved. Freya.." he trailed off, looking sad.

I shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine," he said again, pulling me into a hug. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes were filled with tears.

He smiled weakly at me and I smiled back. He laughed, the sound filling the air with positiveness once again.

Suddenly we heard a roar and sprang apart, looking around. A dragon flew across the sky, seemingly heading for-

"Camelot," Merlin groaned. "Why..?"

Panic started to set in and I clutched Merlin's hand. He laughed softly and squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay," he said. "Trust me."

We arrived back in Camelot an hour later. The dragon had been spotted by patrols and the whole city was preparing for an attack.

Merlin seemed on edge, more so than everyone else, and was pacing nervously as he helped Gaius set up an infirmary in the counsel chambers.

I helped Gwen with her part in the infirmary, watching Merlin pacing. It broke my heart to see him so worried, almost angry. I wondered why, before being dragged off to help with something else.

The attack began an hour later, as it started to get dark. I helped with the injured as terrifying roars could be heard outside, and the room was lit up by flickering fires in the city.

I noticed Merlin had disappeared, which was odd. I was worried about where he was, potentially out in the middle of a burning battle, and managed to sneak out of the room.

I grabbed my sword from where I'd left it by the door, and walked down the hallway. People passing by were too worried about their injured friends and family to notice a girl sneaking along the wall clutching a sword.

I stepped outside, where everything seemed eerily quiet. The battle had ceased for a moment, and most knights had gone inside to help with injured citizens. Fires grew higher everywhere I looked, and rubble lay strewn across the courtyard.

The dragon suddenly landed near the doorway of the hall, and I crept into the shadows. A silhouette of a man emerged from the doorway, and I realised with a jolt that it was Merlin.

I had to stop myself from running out to him, as he began to talk.

"Aithusa.." he said, seemingly addressing the pale dragon. "Why have you done this?"

The dragon seemed to frown. "I was avenging the death of my species.. We are not meant to be hunted."

Merlin looked angry. "You know better than revenge. You are to leave Camelot, and only come within a mile of the kingdom when I call you."

The dragon nodded. "Very well, young warlock." It flew away, as Merlin watched from the steps. He sighed, relieved, and I stepped out of the shadows, sheathing my sword.

Merlin turned at the noise, and looked shocked to see a person. He looked worried and angry as I approached. Millions of thoughts were racing around my head. Only dragonlords could control dragons.. But surely they'd all died long ago? Then again, I thought the dragons had too.

"Merlin..?" I called, and he looked at me, his eyes emotionless.

"Arya." His voice was cold, and it scared me.

"Are you... a dragonlord?" I asked fearfully. He sighed, folding his arms.

"Yes.. As you've seen. Feel free to kill me on the spot."

I shook my head. "I'd never.. Why would I kill you? You just saved Camelot!"

He laughed humourlessly. "Magic is banned, Arya... Most of the kingdom would want to kill me. It's lucky everyone's indoors."

I watched him, confused. "How..?"

"My father was a dragonlord. When he died, I inherited the gift. Or curse, as most would say."

I felt my jaw drop, and he laughed, a little warmer this time.

"My reaction exactly. I was.." he looked uncertain for a moment. I moved closer to him as he seemed to fight a small war inside his head.

"I was born with magic." he said, and I gasped. He smiled, this time properly, as if he knew I wouldn't betray his secret.

"I've always been treated like a monster, a freak.. Then I came to Camelot, where it's banned on pain of death. Which is even better, as you can imagine."

I nodded. "So you have to keep it secret?"

He grinned. "Yeah.. But I can trust you, Arya."

I smiled, and he pulled me closer to him. He smiled slightly before kissing me.

We broke apart a few moments later, my mind racing and my heart exploding. He grinned at me and we started to head towards the castle, hand in hand.

Suddenly he looked worried, panic flickering in his eyes like the fires slowly weakening behind us.

"Look out!" he yelled, trying to pull me out of the way. But it was too late.

The rock came crashing down from the castle roof, hitting my head hard. Pain exploded in my head as I fell, and I looked up at Merlin, as he tried to help me. "Merlin.." I said, before the world span away into darkness.


	3. The Dragon Blade

_I drew my sword as the enemy approached, but there was something different about it. The sword was glowing, almost blue in colour, with runes carved down one side. The knights I fought alongside took no notice- they had seen it before- but the enemies shielded their eyes against the light shining from the blade._

_I moved to attack my enemy, and saw that it was a soldier, dressed all in green, eyes glowing pale gold and reflecting the blade's soft glow. This was no ordinary sword. Somehow, I knew this was the only blade that could kill these soldiers from Nistiel._

"Arya? Arya!"

I opened my eyes to be met with Merlin and Elissa's worried faces. Merlin grinned, relieved, as I started to sit up.

"What happened..?"

I looked around to find myself in the infirmary, my sword lying on a small table beside my bed. Most injured people had been healed, and left.

"A rock hit you.." Elissa said, and the memories came flooding back. Merlin being a dragonlord, having magic, kissing me-

I smiled up at him and he returned the grin, eyes sparkling. Elissa smiled slightly and went to speak to Gaius, guessing we needed privacy.

"You remember then?" Merlin said, grinning mischievously. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I smiled, and he hugged me gently, so as not to disturb the millions -or so it felt like- bandages on my head.

"I had a dream.. When I was unconscious. There was a sword, a blue one, it had runes on.."

Merlin frowned. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Dragon Blade?"

I shook my head.

"It's an old legend," he started, "about a sword. It's rumoured to be blue, almost glowing, and it's enchanted with magic, made of the sharpest steel there is. It's supposed to be the only sword that can kill the armies in an old kingdom named Nistiel."

I frowned. "Does it exist?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "It's only a legend, but there's enough evidence for it to exist."

"Has anyone ever found it?" The sword could be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands.

Merlin shook his head. "It's rumoured to be buried in stone, in the caves underneath Camelot. No-one's ever tried to find it."

I smiled. "Maybe we will one day."

Merlin grinned. "Maybe. Gaius wanted to speak to you, when you woke up. I think he probably should now."

I kissed him lightly before he left, and he grinned, waving as he navigated his way through the haphazardly placed beds. Gaius made his way towards me and began to talk about what had happened.

"The rock fell from the roof because the dragon broke it," he explained. "it hit you reasonably hard. You're going to have to stay here for a while."

I nodded, thinking. Maybe by the time I got out of the infirmary, I'd have a plan to look for the Dragon Blade in the caves.

I spent the next four days in the infirmary. Merlin came to visit me every day, as other people slowly left Gaius' care.

"I've got a plan," I said on the fourth day. Merlin grinned.

"For the sword?"

"Yeah.. We could go down at night and look for it.. That way we won't get caught so easily."

Merlin nodded. "I have some idea of where it is."

I grinned. "Tomorrow night then?"

He smiled, kissing me gently. "It's a date, if a slightly weird one."

Gwaine was still in the infirmary by the time I left. He'd been burnt by the dragon, and he'd be in Gaius' care for a few more days.

Elissa spent most of her time with him. They'd finally figured out they liked each other and spent most days gazing into each others' eyes and talking. I pretended to be sick behind them, earning death glares from both of them.

Gaius let me out in the afternoon.

"Don't do anything strenuous," he said. "And don't go riding for a while."

I nodded. If only he knew that tomorrow night I'd be creeping around in a cave with his ward.

I met up with Merlin outside a small wooden door the following evening. I clutched my sword whilst he fiddled with the lock, finally wriggling it open and opening the door.

We headed down the stairs, Merlin grabbing a torch from along the wall.

"_Forbearnan_," he whispered, and it burst into flame, his eyes glowing gold like the soldier's had in my dream. I shivered and looked away.

We found the caves easily enough, passing through another rotting door. They were dark and huge, the only light being that emanating from Merlin's torch.

I took his hand and he grinned at me.

"We'll be fine, trust me," he said. "Just got to get the sword and go."

We searched endlessly for two hours before Merlin found it.

"Here!" he called, and I looked at the rock. A small hilt was protruding from the rock. Merlin used magic to open the stone up, and I pulled the blade out.

A blinding light burst from the blade before it glowed soft blue. It was exactly as I'd seen in my dream.

"This must be it..." I said. "The Dragon Blade."

Merlin grinned. "We found it."

I smiled and kissed him, taking care not to touch anything with the sharp edge of the sword.

Suddenly a deafening noise came from the cave walls. The stone started to crack, and I grabbed Merlin's hand, panicking.

He started to run, still clutching my hand, and I stumbled behind him. The cave walls were beginning to crumble, and stone and dust fell behind us as we ran.

We reached the door just as a huge block of stone crashed down from the walls. Merlin wrenched the door open and pushed me through, before another piece of stone fell from the walls, above him.

"Merlin!" I screamed, and he looked up. The stone fell in a sickening likeness as to how the rock had on me, and before he could do anything it hit him, with a horrible noise.

"No.." I felt my heart drop. Merlin couldn't be hit...

I dragged him out from underneath it with a lot of effort. He was nearly unconscious, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

I dragged him through the door and slammed it shut, kneeling down beside him.

"Merlin..." My eyes filled with tears and he looked up. "Please.. Stay.."

He grimaced slightly. "I can try.." His voice was barely a whisper, combined with the crashing of rocks from behind the door.

I took his hand as blood started to seep from his forehead. I gasped and tried to move him towards the stairs, knowing I couldn't get him all the way up without help.

"Arya.." he breathed. "Leave me here.."

I shook my head violently, tears starting to fall. "I'm going to get help."

He laid his head back, groaning, before he fell into unconsciousness. I felt myself run towards the stairs, hearing someone screaming, screaming for help, he was going to die..

It was my voice.


	4. Injuries and Battle

I crashed into Gaius' quarters a few minutes later, feeling as though I'd been running forever. He woke up, startled.

"Arya?" he said. "What's the matter?"

"It's Merlin, he's hurt, it's my fault-"

He paled slightly, but stayed calm. "Where is he?"

I swallowed. "Down near the caves."

Gaius frowned. "What was he doing there?"

"We were getting the Dragon Blade," I said, noticing I was still clutching the glowing sword. Gaius looked perplexed, but stayed focused.

"We'll go and see to him." he said, heading out of the door. He explained the situation to Sir Leon, who was on guard duty, and the knight came to help us.

We arrived back down near the caves soon enough. Gaius gasped, horrified, as he saw Merlin lying on the stone floor at the foot of the stairs, blood still seeping from his forehead.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. "He was helping me.."

Gaius patted my arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's had worse."

Together with Sir Leon, we somehow managed to get Merlin back to Gaius' quarters and lay him on the bed. He was still unconscious, bleeding worse than ever.

Gaius dashed around gathering herbs and bandages he would need, and I stayed next to Merlin in a daze. It was my fault he was injured. What if he didn't get better? All just to get a stupid sword...

I dropped the blade to the floor with a clang, kicking it against the wall angrily. Gaius looked up.

"I thought that had been lost forever," he said, still surprisingly calm. "Where was it?"

"In the caves," I whispered. "Merlin got it out of the rock.. But everything started breaking and the rock fell from the ceiling and it hit him-" I broke off, starting to cry.

Gaius came over and hugged me, a little awkwardly. "He'll be fine."

Sir Leon looked up, having been staring at the floor for a while. "It's not your fault, Arya."

I shook my head, sobbing harder, as upset as I was angry at myself. "It must be."

Merlin steadily got better throughout the night, to my relief. I waited for him to wake up, wanting to apologise, tell him how sorry I was. The night dragged on and I felt myself slipping into sleep, my head resting on Merlin's chest.

It was light when I woke up, something stirring beneath my head. I blinked, everything coming back in a rush. Looking up, I realised I must have fallen asleep in Gaius' chambers. Merlin grinned up at me and I gasped, hugging him hard.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in his ear, and he patted my back.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm still alive."

I laughed, relieved he was awake and he wasn't angry.

"Where is it?" he asked. "The sword?"

I smiled and reached under the bed where I'd kicked it last night. He grinned, sitting up to look at it.

"They're symbols of the Old Religion on the blade," he said. "It's definitely enchanted."

I looked around, worrying if Sir Leon had heard. To my relief, he'd left.

"We should hide it again." Merlin said suddenly. "Not in a rock."

I giggled, and Merlin smiled. "I think I should take this opportunity," he said. "Arthur needs to know about my magic anyway, though he won't take it nicely."

I grinned. "Good luck."

Arthur and Merlin spent a lot of the day talking in Gaius' chambers. Arthur was, understandably, angry at first, but after Merlin spent an hour explaining that he was born with magic, and yes he had saved Arthur's life with it, and yes he had stopped the dragon, Arthur seemed to warm to the idea a little more.

He agreed to keep the Dragon Blade in his chambers, hidden away until it was needed. I handed it to him and he left, still marvelling at its power.

"That went well," Merlin said. "Didn't even have to go in the stocks."

I laughed, hugging him. Maybe magic would be made legal now.

It was another three months before anything out of the ordinary happened. Merlin got better and was soon up and about again, complaining he was bored because Gaius wouldn't let him leave until he was completely healed. Arthur lifted the ban on magic (only one evil sorcerer had tried to kill anyone so far) and Merlin was named Court Sorcerer. He mentioned that he was actually a warlock, but Arthur said Sorcerer had a nicer ring to it.

I tried to train every day, often fighting Sir Gwaine or Sir Leon. I was steadily improving.

It was only as the summer drew to an end that anything unusual happened. I was walking along the battlements one day as I noticed an odd movement of green in the distance.

"Sir Gwaine," I called to Gwaine, who was walking nearby. "What's that?"

He looked across the castle, frowning before paling slightly. "That's an army... a big one. Go and alert Arthur, quickly!"

I looked again at the green. Sure enough, it was an army.

I ran down the steps and into the hall, where the King, Queen, Merlin and a few counsel members were having a meeting.

"Sire!" I called. "There's an army..."

He stood up. "Where?"

"Coming across the hills. Wearing green..." I trailed off, suddenly remembering. The Nistiel army wore green. This must be them.

Merlin must have been thinking the same thing, as he caught my eye, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"The sword... They must know it's been disturbed."

Arthur looked worried. "Arya, get the sword from my chambers.. You've got to use it."

"Me?" I frowned. Surely a knight would be trusted with such a weapon?

"Yes. You dreamt of it, and you and Merlin found it. You're the one who must wield it."

I bowed slightly as left the room, running towards Arthur's chambers and pulling the sword out of the cupboard. The castle was preparing for a siege, the knights and army gearing themselves up for a battle.

As I nervously stood in the hall alongside them, Merlin stood next to me.

"It'll be fine," he reassured me "You've got the sword."

I nodded, not really taking in his words. What if I didn't know how to use it properly?

The battle began, Camelot red clashing with Nistiel green. The sound of swords clanging together filled my ears as I fought off another enemy.

I looked around, seeing Merlin standing on the sidelines of the battle, using magic to help. Suddenly a soldier in green ran behind him, striking him with his sword and leaving a gash across Merlin's arm. Merlin blasted him back with magic and I ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Should be able to heal myself."

The soldier who'd been blasted back stood up slowly, and I ran at him. Before I knew what was happening, we were fighting.

Clutching the sword tightly, I blocked his blows. He stumbled for a moment, and I thought about how he'd tried to hurt Merlin. I drove the sword at his heart, and he fell.

I stepped back as he died instantly, feeling an odd rush before the reality hit me. I'd killed him, and almost felt good. Was I a murderer?


	5. Knighting

I stumbled backwards, appalled with myself. Merlin came up behind me and held me gently, even in the midst of the battle.

"You had to," he said, seeming to read my thoughts. "Camelot won't last unless you get out there and defeat this army."

I twisted round to look at him. "I know.. But I hate it."

He nodded solemnly. "I know. It'll be fine."

I nodded and he let go of my arms. I stepped out into the battle once more, looking back to see Merlin smiling encouragingly at me.

The rest of the battle ensued. It was a whirlwind of swords scraping against each other, enemies defeated and finally, after hours of siege, Camelot was victorious.

I followed the knights and men who had fought inside, with Merlin nowhere in sight. Arthur led the group, head held high.

We entered the hall in a blur of red and gold. Arthur started to make a speech, and I caught Merlin's eye. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled, gripping the Dragon Blade tighter.

Arthur stopped talking suddenly and the hall was silent. He looked down at me from the front of the room.

"There's one person we have to thank," he said, grinning. "Without her, we would surely have lost Camelot to the Nistiel army. That person is Arya Fletcher."

I felt my jaw drop and he laughed, beckoning me to the front. I tiptoed up to the front, suddenly shy in front of so many people.

Arthur patted my arm as I reached him. "This calls for the Knights' Code being changed," he said. "Arya has shown us that not only men can show bravery, and true loyalty to Camelot. So I will knight her a Knight of Camelot!"

I gasped as the hall erupted into applause. Arthur grinned, and I turned to look at Merlin. He was smiling proudly, clapping.

I turned back to Arthur and he guided me through the knighting ceremony. I rose again in front of the knights as one of them, a Knight of Camelot.

Arthur dismissed the men and they started to leave. He turned to me.

"Congratulations, Arya," he said. "Knight of Camelot!"

I giggled. "Thank you.. Its all I've ever wanted."

He smiled. "I'm glad to make it true."

I smiled and he went to Gwen, who was standing with Gaius near Merlin. I ran over to Merlin, launching myself into his arms.

"Congratulations," he whispered into my hair. "You deserve it."

I smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you for helping me."

He grinned. "I didn't do anything."

I laughed, turning to find Elissa standing behind me, grinning.

"Congratulations," she said. "First female Knight of Camelot! Maybe I'll join you someday."

I smiled at her, knowing how much she loved swordfighting too. "I hope so."


	6. Snow

**Yeah, I'm continuing a story I ended long ago... You can always teach an old dog new tricks ;)**

* * *

The next few months passed with little event, until December. Camelot celebrated Christmas far more extravagantly and excitingly than Greenford ever had, and the spirit around the castle caught everyone in its path.

Merlin smiled as he came round the corner, to find me watching the snow fall outside.

"We could go out there," he said, hugging me from behind. "Snowball fights are always fun."

I smiled round at him. "That'd be brilliant."

We emerged from the castle a few minutes later, wrapped up in the warmest coats we'd been able to afford, and tattered gloves. Merlin ran off across the snow, leaving me to prepare ammunition on the other side of the courtyard.

I was halfway through making a pile of snowballs when something hit me. Looking up, I saw Merlin grinning mischievously, another snowball in his hand. I squealed and grabbed a snowball, lobbing it in his direction.

He laughed, jumping out of the way to avoid being his square in the chest. It still caught his side, and he gasped mockingly.

"You'll pay for that, Arya Fletcher!" he yells, laughing. I giggle, gathering more snowballs as he chucks his at me.

We go back inside an hour later, laughing. Merlin's cheeks are dusted with red from the cold, but he looks happy.

We go up to Gaius' chambers to warm up by the fire in his hearth. Merlin smiles, thinking, conjuring some mistletoe. I roll my eyes at the cheesiness, but grin.

He mutters, sending it higher up, before smiling at me.

"Happy Christmas, Arya," he says, before kissing me.


	7. More Snow

It was snowing when it happened, and I was wandering around in the forest. It was cold, and I pulled my coat closer to me, shivering.

I heard a noise behind me, and whirled around only to see Merlin.

"Afternoon," he smiled, looking a little nervous. I didn't know why.

"Afternoon."

He smiled, hugging me, and whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes for a second."

I giggled, covering my eyes as he moved away. "You can open now!" he said laughing.

I moved my hands away, to see Merlin on one knee in the snow. I gasped, but before I could say anything, he spoke.

"Arya Sofia Fletcher," he began, looking up at me with big, periwinkle-blue eyes. "These last few years we've been together have been the happiest of my entire life. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I squeaked slightly in response, as he stood up. I hurled myself at him in a hug, and he laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

I giggled. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you!"

He laughed, hugging me back even tighter. "I'm so glad."

We were interrupted by an odd noise as Arthur and Gwaine fell out from behind a tree.

"I knew it!" Arthur said, shoving Gwaine off him and standing up. "I knew you'd say yes!"

I smiled at the King and his knight, one of which was still rolling around in the snow. Soon, I'd be Arya Ambrosius.


	8. The Wedding

**from now on, this will pretty much just be fluff. :3**

It snowed again the following year, but today was different. Not only was it a year to the day Merlin had proposed, and my sister Elissa had been in Camelot for half a year exactly (and charmed Gwaine), but it was today. The wedding.

Elissa came bounding in a few minutes after I'd woken up and washed, her blonde hair flying behind her as she whirled inside in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Arya!" she squealed. "You're getting married!"

I giggled, as she took my hands, spinning me round. "I know! It's not like we've planned this for a year or anything."

She laughed, stopping. "How nervous are you? On a scale of one to ten."

I thought. "Eleven!"

She smiled, going over to my wardrobe where my dress was. "Don't worry. He loves you and you love him, it'll be fine."

I smiled, taking the dress from her and putting it on. She gasped as she saw me, making me laugh.

"My little sister," she said proudly. "All grown up!"

I grinned, turning the white fabric in my hands. "I hope Merlin likes it."

"He'd like you if you wore a sack, you clotpole."

I giggled. "I hope so."

She helped me with my hair, piling it on my head in a crazy topknot before laughing and simply plaiting my fringe to the side.

"You look beautiful," she said, as I stood up with shaky hands.

"Thank you," I smiled. Looking around, I sighed. This was the last time I'd be in my room. I was moving in with Merlin after today, in a little cottage in the lower town.

"I can't believe it's all happening so fast," I said. "We're moving in today."

Elissa winked. "You'll have some privacy now."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

She grinned, as we went down to the chapel. She pushed the door open, and I looked away as everyone looked at me.

We somehow made it down the aisle without falling over or something similar. We got to the altar, and Elissa left me as we reached Merlin.

He looked even more handsome than ever, dressed in his red jacket and grinning at me. I smiled up at him, my nerves forgotten.

We said our vows, with everyone still watching. The vicar smiled and closed his little book.

"You may kiss the bride."

Merlin smiled at me, his blue eyes shining. "Congratulations, Mrs. Ambrosius."

I laughed lightly, and he kissed me as the people in the pews clapped.


	9. Camlann

**Thought I'd write this before the battle of Camlann is played out in the show, so I can use my imagination for it. ^-^**

They'd all come back, one by one. Leon was the first, followed by Gwaine, then Percival, and finally, Arthur.

Only Merlin was left at Camlann.

"Arthur," I said, running up to him. "Where's- where's Merlin?"

He turned to face me, a sad look in his eyes that only meant bad things. "I'm afraid I don't know, Arya. I'd... expect the worst. Leon's about to go and look for him."

I stood, hands shaking, as he walked away. Merlin couldn't be left there. I'd only stayed behind because my leg was still injured, not that badly, but Gaius had forbidden me from fighting.

I went out to the stables, mounting Marchog and riding out. The battlefield was easy to find, the path spattered with blood and abandoned weapons. The plain was misty and dark, scarlet cloaks and black ones alike spattered with ruby blood. I got off Marchog slowly, stepping between the bodies of men, some so peaceful they could be sleeping, and some so injured it was hard to tell if I knew them or not.

"Merlin!" I called into the fog, my voice echoing across the unearthly silence. I looked around, desperate to see something linking to him. I squinted as I moved forward through the mist, the greyness disappearing yet appearing behind me.

I stopped sharply as I saw two bodies, lying together in an otherwise empty patch of the battlefield. One was dark, dressed all in black with raven hair. The other was in a brown jacket, red neckerchief, and that oh-so-familiar jet black hair. Merlin.

I gasped, stumbling as I ran to him. "Merlin!"

I knelt beside him when there was no answer. Tracing the path of his cheek with my finger, I started to cry.

Suddenly, he stirred slightly. Frowning, he opened his eyes.

I gasped again, as he started to sit up. "Arya?"

"Merlin..."

He winced, moving his hand to his side, where there was blood soaked through his shirt. It had been covered by his jacket, so I hadn't noticed.

"What happened?"

"Morgana... she was here... I had to fight her..."

I frowned, looking at the black-clothed woman. "That's her?"

He nodded. "And Mordred, he's- he's over there." he said, gesturing to a man dressed simply laying nearby. "Is Morgana...dead?"

I nodded, looking at the obviously dead woman. "You did it."

He smiled. "I did it." He kissed me softly, as there was a call of his name from the mist. Leon was here.

Merlin laughed. "Half our moments are ruined, aren't they?"


End file.
